Wer macht den dunklen Lord unsterblich?
by Ginny M. Weasley
Summary: Draco soll sich von Voldemort entjungfern lassen,damit dieser unsterblich wird, als Gegenzug erhofft er sich ewigen Ruhm, er hat Angst, dass Snape und Lucius ihm das streitig machen könnten. Wer nicht auf Krankes steht: do not read! Abgeschlossen!
1. Einleitung

Diese Fanfic ist auf Drängen einer Freundin entstanden und alles gehört der JK

* * *

Wurmschwanz ließ sich in tiefster Nacht eine wichtige Botschaft des dunklen Lords an die Malfoys von Snape diktieren.

„Sehr geehrter Todesser Lucius,

es freut mich Ihnen miteilen zu können, das sie mit Ihrem Sohn Draco, beim diesjährigen Wettbewerb, **„Wer macht, dass der dunkle Lord unsterblich wird?"** mit Ihrer einfallsreichen Idee gewonnen haben. Der dunkle Lord wird in Kürze bei Ihnen eintreffen, damit Ihr Sohn Draco ihn mit seinem Jungfrauenblut bereichern kann.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen Severus Snape

Ps: der dunkle Lord würde es vorziehen, wenn noch ein anderer Mann anwesend ist. Ich glaube er sprach von dir Lucius, du geile Sau... oh Entschuldigung, streich das letzte Wurmschwanz ."

* * *

_ein rewiewchen in ehren kann keiner verwehren_


	2. Kapitel 2

Alles erstarb und ein eisender Luftzug, drang in das Haus der Malfoys herein, welches von Lucius Malfoy und seinem Sohn Draco beherbergt wurde. Sie standen beide in der großen geräumigen Küche, ganz allein waren sie. Draco hielt die Hand seines Vaters ganz fest. Beide zitterten leicht und ihre Hände waren ganz kalt. Sie zuckten zusammen als sie laute Schritte hörten. Sie kamen immer näher und näher. Draco, der wusste was kommen würde, wollte von der Hand seines Vaters Abschied nehmen, doch sie hielt ihn ganz fest und Draco gab schließlich auf. Als der letzte Schritt erstarb ließ der Vater die Hand des Sohnes los.

„Guten Abend Lord Voldemort ." Sagte Lucius kühl zu dem Mann, der gerade im Rahmen der Tür zum stehen gekommen war. Er hatte ein schlangenartiges Gesicht, bleiche Haut und Spinnenfinger.

„Guten Abend Lucius, auch dir Draco." Sagte Lord Voldemort mit kalter Stimme. Draco versuchte diesen Mann gar nicht anzusehen, der ihn nun mit seinen vergilbten Zähnen anlächelte.

Er wollte jetzt nicht mehr eigentlich hier sein, hätte er doch nur auf seine Mutter gehört.

„_Aber das ist doch pervers es mit so einem Menschen zu tun und dann noch vor Zeugen und vor deinem Vater." _

„_Du willst nur verhindern, dass ich den Ruhm ernte." „Nein Engel, ich liebe dich und ich will nicht das dir jemand so wehtut." _

„Mum es ist nur Sex und außerdem willst du doch auch das Voldemort unsterblich wird, damit er uns von all diesen Schlammblütlern befreit!"

Schließlich war seine Mutter heulend aus dem Haus geflohen und seit daher hatte man nichts mehr von ihr gehört.

„Komm her mein Junge, komm her, es ist wichtig das es jetzt geschieht" flüsterte Voldemort leise. Wie in Trance glitt Draco von seinem Vater weg, in die Unbekannten Arme. Welche sich daraufhin um ihn schlossen und sein Kien empor zogen. Sanft geschah dies und schließlich wurde ein lippenloser Mund auf seine rosigen Wangen gepresst. Begierig leckte Voldemorts pelzige Zunge, schließlich im Mund von Draco herum, Draco wurde übel. Welcher Mensch hatte denn schon so einen Mundgeruch?

Er sah über die Schulter hinweg seinen Vater Hilfe suchend an, jedoch musste er erschreckt feststellen, dass sein Vater sich einen runter holte, während Snape, der schmierige Tränkemeister, der wohl gerade erschienen war, ihn begierig anstarrte während er sich auszog. Unter einer gelben Boxershorts kam seine lange Zigarette zum Vorschein, sie stand aufrecht und war so wohlgeformt, sodass man als Mann richtig neidisch werden konnte. Aber der kann sicher nicht, so lange wie ich, deshalb kann er mir den Ruhm nicht klauen, beruhigte sich Draco grinsend, während er die Augen schloss und es zuließ das Voldemort ihn entkleidete.

Voldemort zog ihm schließlich nach einem recht kurzen Kuss nach oben ins große Schlafzimmer der Malfoys. Lucius und Snape folgten ihnen. Fast alle waren nackt. Nur Voldemort verbarg seinen Stängel, unter seinem dünnen schwarzen Umhang. In dem Zimmer waren nur eine große rote Couch und ein hartes großes Bett. Draco und Voldemort Namen das Bett und zu dessen Enden standen Lucius und Snape sie starrten die Beiden begierig an.

„_Draco lauf weg, du willst so etwas nicht tun, nicht vor deinem Vater" _

Hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter sagen. Doch er ignorierte sie und setzte sich auf Voldemorts Schoss. Ekelig, ist er schon dachte er.

„Ich kann das nicht, ich kann das einfach nicht." Flüsterte Draco laut.

Voldemort sah ihn bedrohlich an: „Mein Gott wie prüde bist du denn? Es ist doch nur Sex."

Malfoy sah den Älteren beleidigt und überrascht an. „Nur Sex?" Fragte Draco leise.

Voldemort legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund und wies ihn somit an zu schweigen. Er küsste Draco, sanft und sehr tief. Draco verkrampfte sich.

„Tiefer, tiefer mein Lord, " hörte Draco Snape im Hintergrund keuchen.

„Sei still du wertloses böses Wettschwein." schrie Voldemort. „Ich kann nicht, der Junge will nicht."

„Ja mein Meister, ja was immer Ihr befehlt."

„Ich bin dein Meister?" Voldemort sah Snape ungläubig an.

„Ja Ihr seit auch mein Meister", sagte Snape mit Lucius im Chor.

„Und Ihr seid auch meiner." Ergänzte Draco.

„Ja dann legt euch alle vor meine Füße."

„Nein, Draco du legst dich auf Snape sodass dein geiler Arsch, sein stolzes Rohr erdrückt." Ergänzte Voldemort.

„Aber mein Meister, ich habe gedacht Ihr wollt mein Jungfrauenblut. Ihr müsst mich ficken."

Draco sah Voldemort entsetzt an. „Es wird Spaß machen, ich kann dir viele Dinge zeigen", sabberte Snape.

„Habe ich gesagt dass du Snape ficken sollst?" Voldemort überbrückte somit die Konfrontation zwischen Draco und Snape.

„Nein aber, ich will nicht..."

„_Avada Ke..."_ Voldemort hob drohend seinen Zauberstab gegen Draco.

„Ja schon gut."

Langsam geleitete Draco zu Snape hinüber und schließlich ließ er sich auf ihn sinken, er hörte wie Snape lustvoll aufstöhnte, als er sein ganzes Gewicht auf ihm verlagert wurde.

„Und nun zu dir Lucius komm zu mir und hohl mir einen runter."

„Oh mein Meister, Ihr seit so gütig zu mir." Bedankte sich Lucius lächelnd, als er sich schließlich vor Voldemort niederkniete und als er kurz davor war dessen Hose zu öffnen, hörte er noch wie sein Sohn zu ihm wütend zischte: „Vater du bist gemein, immer musst du mir dazwischen kommen."

„Der dunkle Lord will es so. Er hat erkannt wer hier der Bessere Liebhaber ist." Zischte Lucius zurück.

„Ist da jemand eifersüchtig?" schnarrte Voldemort vergnügt. Seine roten Augen flackerten auf.

Draco antwortete nicht immer noch war er verletzt über die Aussage seines Vaters. Er sollte kein guter Liebhaber sein?

Er überlegte wie er seinem Erzeuger am besten eins reinwürgen konnte.

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: „Vater, was wird Mutter sagen, wenn sie wüsste das du sie betrügst?"

„Stör nicht, ich hohl dem dunklen Lord einen runter." Rief sein Vater über lautes Gestöhne hinweg. Er ließ eine längliche abgestorbene Schlange durch seine Hände auf und ab gleiten, Draco musste entsetzt feststellen, dass es sich hierbei um das gute Stück des Lords handelte. Es sah recht beweglich aus und er fragte sich wie es sich anfühlen würde so ein Ding in sich zu haben.

Ekliger Saft der nicht weiß sondern rot war, spritzte aus dem Mund der Schlange heraus und ergoss sich über die Fingerspitzen seines Vaters. Dieser nahm sie ihn den Mund und legte sie sorgfältig sauber. Angewidert sah Draco ihm dabei zu.

Dann sagte er: „Ich denke deine Mutter würde verstehen. Wir tun es doch für eine gute Sache."

„Geil nicht Draco? Sollen wir fragen ob wir auch dürfen?" fragte Snape aufgeregt.

„Nein Snape", schnaufte Draco.

„Schade." Snape wollte tief in seinem Inneren gerne mal eine Nummer mit Draco schieben, obwohl er von Pansy Parkinson gehört hatte, das dieser voll schlecht im Bett war. Für die Wahrheit dieser Aussage sprach die Tatsache; dass Draco trotz seines Betatschens, keine Erektion aufwies, aber dagegen sprach die Tatsache, das Voldemort gesagt hatte, das dieser Junge noch Jungfrau war. Vielleicht war er ja nur Jungfrau, bei Erfahrungen mit Männern.

„OK Draco jetzt komm her und lass dich von mir ficken", sagte Voldemort.

„Und Lucius du treibst es mit Snape."

Als sie fertig waren wurde Draco von Voldemort ermordet. Er rechtfertigte den Todesfall vor der mit Tränen überströmten Mutter des Jungen mit folgenden Worten: „Ihr Sohn konnte nicht blasen. Ihr Sohn war zu eng. Das machte mich aggressiv. Außerdem habe ich das Blut seines Herzens gebraucht, nachdem ich mit ihm geschlafen hatte, schnitt ich ihn mit einen Messer und holte das Herz, welches voller Blut war aus der Brust, grillte und aß es. Nun bin ich unsterblich."

„Ich habe gehört Harry Potter soll gut im Bett sein." Flüsterte die Frau leise.

**Ende **

_

* * *

_

Den nächsten Teil hab ich gelöscht. In Gedenken an Grindewald und Albus Dumbeldore. Jedenfalls hab ich es immer gewusst.


End file.
